What Happened to Our Love?
by Kari192
Summary: Michael dumps Mimi...how will she handle it? Who's this 'HE' guy? What's Michael's reason? Songfic...I wrote the song meself, be nice! R&R! PG for 'possible character death'


****

What Happened To Our Love?

Author's Notes: 

Ally: Ok…Let's see…what can I say? Hehehehehehe…It's 12:50 on a Sunday morning (Saturday evening, whateva) and one girl who has a bandage around her neck, has been Cheshire cat grinning the whole day, had too many sodas, and powdered sugar on waffles for dinner is eating popcorn and getting hyper. What happens you ask?

Sora: *sweatdrops* Do they really want to know?

Ally: YES! *calms down* OK, well the answer is TOTAL CHAOS!!! *Blinks* WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO THE LIGHTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????? 

All: what?

Ally: the lights…they jus' flickered…*shudders* I am watching to many horror movies…well, I am a song writer and singer, so I was simply eating popcorn, when I had a wave of inspiration. So, here's the songfic!!!! Oh, and it's my song, so can ya be nice? And tell me what ya think?

All: Who is it in the fic this time?

Ally: *grins evilly* why should I tell you??

All: *sweatdrop and twitch*

_________________________________________________________________________________

****

Mimi stared. _This isn't happening_…she thought. _I love him…why's he doing this to me?_

What happened to our love?

We used to be the best of friends,

Never living or leaving without the other…

****

Michael sighed. _I know I am hurting her, _he thought. _But I just can't love her anymore…She loves HIM, not me. I am her friend, that's all I can give her. She has HIM. Why would she need me? _

But something's changed,

The way you act,

It's so different…

You used to cuddle with me,

But now, 

Something's changed…

Mimi couldn't take it anymore. _I have to get out of here…_she thought. _These walls…being inside…I am about to suffocate! _With those thoughts, she ran out of the room, not even bothering to acknowledge Michael.

__

What happened to make you change? 

What happened to our love?

Why are you doing this to me?

What happened to us…?

****

HE struggled with himself. HE knew he had to tell her, but what about her boyfriend? _We are 17 now…she probably plans on getting married to him…_HE sighed. _Things would never be the same with our friendship if I told her…she would ignore me like the plague…Our friendship means to much to me, I can't let my feelings get in the way of THEIR relationship and our friendship._

You said you had your reasons…

But babe, why don't you tell me them?

I asked,

I pleaded,

Wondered what happened…

But you simply said 'NO!' and turned away…

You turned away from me…

For the first time in your life…

You turned away from me…

Oh, 

What happened to our love?

What happened to our friendship?

I just wanna know so I can help you…

****

Mimi ran, blinded by her tears, into her car. _I have to get away from him…_that was the only thought on her mind. _I have to get AWAY!! I have to GET AWAY FROM HIM!!!!!!!!!!! _She was so upset, so confused. _After all these years…he just tells me he doesn't want to be with me and has his reasons…but he won't tell me…because he thinks it's best…he doesn't know who he's dealing with…he probably fell head over heels for some other blond babe…_Not noticing where she was going she drove off fast.

__

'Cause maybe if I can help you…

Then we can fix this…

We can fall in love,

With eachother,

Again…

****

Michael watched Mimi drive off. _I hope she'll be OK…Knowing her she'll probably go over to HIS house for HIS comfort and…friendship. I have to call HIM and let HIM know. _Michael grabbed the phone and dialed HIS phone number.

__

You say there's nothing we can do…

You just fell out of love…

You have your reasons…

But you won't tell me…

That's enough I've had it…

I drive out into the street…

Roads blind with tears…

Can't see a thing…

All I see is you…

And all I hear…

Is those words you used…

****

The phone rang and HE picked it up. "Hello?" 

"Hi" _I know that voice it's him…_HE thought. _The one I love's boyfriend…What does he want?_

"I wanted to tell you…Mimi's going to be there soon…"

"Why do you say that?" I ask immediately. 

"I broke up with her." Michael's response was hushed.

__

"YOU DID WHAT!? YOU BROKE UP WITH HER!???? HOW COULD YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!? YOU KNOW WHAT YOU MEANT TO HER!!!!" HE was very upset. 

The road is swirling, I can't see…

I wonder what's gonna happen to me…

You completed me…

And now…

You're gone…

Oh, babe,

What happened to our love?

The road is barely noticeable…

I can't see...

I don't care what happens to me…

Just let me die…

Take away the misery of…

Losing him…

Because…

With him…

I think I lost a part…of me…

****

Mimi couldn't see the road. _What's going on? _She thought. She shifted the gears to go slower so she could get to HIS house, she needed his comfort…As she did, she lost control of the car. _OH MY GOD! HOW IS THIS HAPPENING!? _Mimi saw she slipped on a patch of ice. _This is it._ She thought. _I lost my love, and I am going to die. Nothing is going to be able to save me…I deserve to die…why would Michael break up with me unless I hurt him somehow? _Her thoughts were cut off as she fell into the darkness. And welcomed it.

__

Darkness is all I see…

All around me…

Wondering where I am…

Can't seem to see…

Then, I get terrorized…

I see images off you…

And you're with…

Some other blond 'babe' as you say…

****

"I broke up with her. I just can't love her anymore…she thought it was working out…it wasn't…" Michael sounded odd.

"It's OK…just…thanks for letting me know…"

"Your welcome…she'll be there for comfort." Michael said.

The phone beeped, signaling another call.

"Hold on a minute Michael, there's another call, and I want to hear more about what happened."

"Sure. I'll wait" Michael replied.

As HE talked to the person on the phone, HIS heart stopped. _NO!!!!!!!!!_ _THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!_ HE thought. The phone dropped. Then HE remembered that Michael was on the phone.

"Michael…"

"Yea?" Michael said.

"Mimi…she's in…the hospital…she got into a car accident…on the way over here…"

"OH MY GOD! Oh my God…I can't believe this…" tears were starting to slide down Michael's face. "You are going to the hospital right?"

"Of course…I have to go…my name is on the emergency card."

"I want to go with you…is that OK?"

"It's fine…I'll be at your house in a few minutes…"

"OK, I'll be ready…" 

They hung up the phone. Both were in shock, Michael was crying. But HE was to shocked and scared to cry. HE was worried as he could be. But he wasn't crying…And with those thoughts, HE grabbed his coat and rushed down to HIS car…_The sooner I leave, the sooner I'll be with her…_HE thought.

_________________________________________________________________________

Author's Notes: 

Ally: WHAT DID YOU THINK!!!!!!???????

Mimi: WHAT!!!!!!! I AM IN THE HOSPITAL!!!!!!???????

All: yea…

Mimi: THAT'S WRONG!

Ally: *rolls eyes* Ignore her…Well…that's odd…I think the chaos was the accident…and the fact that Michael was going out with Mimi…

All: *shudder*

Ally: So, jus' Read and Review…Do you think I should do a sequel? If you do, let me know…if you are going to tell me, just say 'Sequel' or 'No Sequel' for Peat's sake!! You don't even hafta say something big…I am not sure where my royalties stand with Mimi/??? Relationships now…I am getting confused with all the signs…so, I'll leave you guessing…Maybe one of my friends from FF.Net will tell me…If it's Hikari4Takeru she is going to tell me, "IZZY AND MIMI!! IZZY AND MIMI!!!!!!" So…I think…ah…who knows…depends what I am told…so people, who should it be? *looks at fans/audience, giving them the 'cast your votes NOW' look* Bye now! Oh, this is only my 3rd ficcie, and I hafta thank the 2 of ya who's been kind enough to put me on their AuthorAlerts…I know one is Takari4Life…but who's the other one?? Can you tell me? Thanks…I'll stop bugging you…so buh-byez!

Matt: Don't you always bug us???

Ally: *rolls eyes and walks away*


End file.
